


Not even [gonna] let you know. How I'm getting on.

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Sexual Content, Hair Pulling, I guess???, Illustrations, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Omorashi, Original Male Character is Pure Daddy Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Wetting, Workaholic Original Percival Graves, aggressive sex, biting kisses, corset kink, giftfic, this is a weird alternate universe where Negan is a wizard and also not a murderer, this is pure self indulgent filth okay, younger percival graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Percy first joins MACUSA, he plans to go right to the top. He doesn’t plan to get distracted by relationships, much feelings or just the simple need to get his dick wet. But god, when he walks into the gold and silver gilded front doors, up the elevators to the junior aurors level, going for the door to his classroom, one hand through his hair, trying to play it casual, he’s fucked well and truly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brain_curry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/gifts).

> hi folks this is a 2 parter and its long and smutty and i did not write it on one day on the 6th... but i wrote it in one day originally.  
throw yer tomatoes now hehehehe
> 
> wonderful, glorious, smUTTY ART by AKIRA AKA BRAIN CURRY please give her all the love.

When Percy first joins MACUSA, he plans to go right to the top. He doesn’t plan to get distracted by relationships, much feelings or just the simple need to get his dick wet. But god, when he walks into the gold and silver gilded front doors, up the elevators to the junior aurors level, going for the door to his classroom, one hand through his hair, trying to play it casual, he’s fucked well and truly. 

It’s not any good looking fellow Ilvermorny graduate, no, it’s far worse. 

His _ fucking _ instructor, Director Negan, or ‘Dean,’ as he’s told them all to call him, why he’s six feet two of broad muscle, dark eyes, and a grin that would disintegrate the panties of every woman in the room. 

Warning sirens are echoing inside his head as he stares at the man, along with the knowledge of the fact he'll be around the Director for the next year at least.

Percy, meanwhile, isn’t wearing underwear, because most days he just _ doesn’t _, since it chafes or it hurts after a while. Turns out, letting his dick hang free today was a big mistake. 

He’s halfway to hard, just taking in the _ size _ of the man. The Director, Mister Dean is big. Gigantic even.

Enough that he could easily cover Percy’s entire body with his own.

This just leads to him imagining the man doing exactly that, maybe on a bed or against a wall, pulling Percy’s shirt open with his teeth, those dark eyes gleaming up at him before he goes to his knees to suck Percy’s dick… all while he’s supposed to be practicing a wandless and wordless shield charm. 

He has to cast a softening charm at his dick in the meantime, and as a result, gets hit with a stinging hex from one of his fellow students. Percy goes down hard, and curses aloud. 

Dean comes over, making large strides from his long legs, with heavy footsteps from leather boots, and he looms atop Percy. Such a perfect position to have a dick shoved in his mouth. 

God, he’s going to get hard _ again _ if this keeps up. “You alright there, son?” Dean holds out a hand, offering it.

Percy shouldn’t take it, but he does, getting jerked back to his feet in a swift move. 

The head rush he gets makes him dizzy, and try to calculate if Dean could in fact hold him off the ground to fuck him against the nearest wall without using a drop of magic. Percy’s imagination is trying to kill him.

The mere idea is enough to make him bite back a whimper.  
“Y-yes sir.” Percy stammers out, and Dean gives him a wry smile. 

“Be careful next time. Eyes open. Your life or your dignity.” The rest of the class passes along quickly enough, Percy’s charm holds, and he doesn’t embarrass himself by sporting a boner, and the Director leaves him mostly alone. But the second the room is empty and Percy is going to collect his coat, he hears a low whistle. 

“You stay right there, boy.”

Percy turns around and sees the Director leaning back on his desk, massive arms folded over his chest, making his muscles bulge threateningly against his shirt buttons. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, to expose his forearms, and Percy’s mouth suddenly fills with saliva, as the urge to lick those pulsing veins rises.

“Sir?” He asks, questioningly, but also curious as to why everyone else left and he is being held back, unconsciously it seems. 

“You’re the original twelfth, aren’t you.” Dean says, and it’s _ not _ a question. Percy swallows thickly.

“Yes, I am. A Graves, that is.” With everything that goes along with the name, his family’s reputation is fairly heavy. The man moves over to him slowly, like a predator stalking his prey. 

“They forewarned me you would be showing up in my class. Wound up so tight, you’re a little perfectionist, aren't you? Think that your methods are gonna keep you alive on the streets of New York? Among nomajs with machine guns and crazies with stolen broken hybrid wands?” 

Percy is only a touch shorter than Dean, a touch here being about five whole inches. “Yes?” 

“Think again, kid. You need to seriously wake up, get your head out of your ass. Maybe go get laid. You’re too high strung.” Percy lets out an indignant squeak. “I beg your pardon?” 

Hearing the Director say it, and understanding it must mean that Percy can be read quicker than a blown up wanted poster is disturbing, arousing too. The man looms over him again, though they’re both standing, and Percy holds his breath, before Dean reaches out, cupping his chin in a large hand. 

The man’s thumb, rough with callouses, is swiping across his bottom lip very suddenly, shattering the stillness of the moment. “I think you heard me. I could help with that you know, sweetheart. You clearly don’t need much help in the wand department.” Dean smirks, and Percy’s jaw drops. The softening charm vanishes. Whether he lost focus, or Dean has something to do with it, Percy doesn't know. His cock is twitching, filling with blood in his pants, no longer hanging soft between his thighs. 

It rises up and juts into the seam of fabric, beginning to dampen it with a slow leak of precum. 

“You could help me with what, exactly, sir?” Percy says, his voice raspy, trying desperately to confirm the Director is offering what he hopes he is. 

“I can _ smell _how bad you need it, son. You’re dripping. Sometimes that need has a scent, and boy, that’s all around you. Here, take this. Come to me when you’re ready. Because you won’t be able to turn back after I’m done with you.” A thin slip of paper is tucked into the left front pocket of Percy’s pants, and Dean’s thick fingers are mere inches from his aching dick before they retreat back out in an instant. “Class dismissed.”

Percy holds the card up to his nose, and breathes deeply, hours later, as he stands in the bathroom of his brownstone. It was bought for him by his father, using family money, to ensure he’d have a place close enough to the city, but far away from the noise and bustle of downtown. 

The paper smells like ash, smoke, and dark musk. 

Percy’s cock is practically raw from his frantic tugging and quick orgasm at his own hand, the second he got home from MACUSA and hopped into the shower. The fact is he's pretty sure that Dean had figured out he made himself soft and then killed the spell to see Percy get hard for him, the idea still makes his head spin.

He has used every cleaning charm he knows, and he’s ready for a proper train to be run on him by Dean. 

In all his years at Ilvermorny, he only ever dated and slept with women. 

Even a few who might have dominated him if he were brave enough to ask. But he hadn’t been. 

Now, he stares at the card from Director Negan and tries to breathe steadily. It’s finally going to happen. Percy’s going to lose his ass virginity. 

He’s not really sure what to wear, so he sticks with comfort, expecting he'll be naked again soon enough. 

Percy puts on black silk sleep pants, along with a matching shirt, then his dressing gown, and slip on shoes. 

He walks over to his fireplace and tosses a handful of floo powder in, clearly stating his destination. 

Percy has practiced his travel like this for almost a decade, since he was old enough to walk and hold powder. 

He arrives with only a slight stumble, landing on a plush stretch of carpeting in front of the fireplace inside the Director’s home, and he looks over to find the man himself pacing around his kitchen. 

Dean is dressed in far less than Percy, just a button up shirt, open to show off his chest which is covered in a carpet of rich brown hair, maybe some greys. His bottom half is thankfully covered with a pair of green plaid boxers. If Dean was any more undressed, Percy thinks he might pass out.

“Well, hello my boy, nice of you to drop in.” Dean grins over at him, and appears to be holding a glass of what looks like whiskey, and Percy’s underage brain rocks into overdrive. 

He’s fresh out of Ilvermorny, eighteen and a few years off from being able to drink. 

Maybe if he’s very good, Dean will give him a sip, or two. 

“I do need it. You’re right. I’m uh, very green. You’re very handsome. The first man who’s ever shown an interest in me.” Percy feels like a complete idiot saying it, but Dean just smirks. 

He walks over slowly, circling him, eyeing his attire. 

“You really dressed the part, didn’t you? Look like a right delicious piece of meat. Ready to be taken already? Don’t you want to sit and chat about the weather, the stock market? In my day, this sort of thing had formalities.” Dean laughs, and finishes his drink in what has to be a painful burning gulp. Percy just watches how his throat moves and prays for absolution. He can't help wondering when Dean's day was. 

The man doesn't look over forty yet. Percy tries to pretend he can't do the math on how much older Dean _ definitely _ is, and more experienced than him too. “I could use a drink.” He says hopefully, and the man chuckles. “Not a chance, sweetheart. I don't need you picking up all my bad habits at once.”

“I wore my nicest things.” Percy says. Dean inhales sharply, and then shakes his head. 

“Baby boy, you’re killing me. We gotta fix that. Take off that robe.” Percy’s hands shake as he reaches to undo the tie, and slips it off the silk of his pajamas easily. He folds it over and puts it on the arm of the couch next to the Director’s fireplace. 

He feels strangely naked, even though his entire body is still covered, hidden from the man’s sight. 

Dean steps closer now, and moves right behind Percy, letting him feel the heat of his naked skin through the fabric of his shirt. “You deserve to be drenched in the finer things, spoiled rotten until you’re living up to your pillow princess nature. You know that I can give you this, don’t you?” A hand skates up Percy’s side, from his hip bone to the front of his chest, and he shivers. “Y-yes sir.” Dean chuckles softly, his lips grazing against Percy’s ear, then down the side of his neck. The man’s hand brushes his hair back, fingertips teasing his skin.

“No need for such formality, kitten. Call me daddy. I know all you junior aurors have daddy issues. Lets lean into the problem to fix it, yes?” Percy gasps aloud at the man’s words, even before he feels a hot tongue curling around the edge of his earlobe, while magic tickles his skin, transforming his very masculine cut pajamas into something different. 

The bottoms turn into a form fitting and tiny scrap of silk trimmed with lace, hugging his cock and balls, pulled taut into his cleft, while the top goes sheer, losing its sleeves, with only thin straps over his shoulders, the neckline and button front turning smooth as a negligee. 

Dean hums at Percy’s ear, the sound vibrating through him, making his dick harden very quickly, straining against the delicate fabric over his groin, “That’s much better, now isn’t it, my boy? ”

Percy nods, half delirious with need, and Dean rocks his hips forward, letting him feel the man’s cock, rubbing into his ass, both cheeks exposed by the underwear. He feels a full body shiver ripple through him.

“God, I’m going to make you scream, baby boy.” Percy hears the Director say, before there’s a hand on his cock, cupping over the bulge in the panties, making him thrust forward, desperate for more. 

“Please…” He whines, and Dean growls into the nape of his neck, biting down on his exposed shoulder. 

“Please _ what _, kitten?”

Percy groans at the feel of two thick fingers massaging insistently on the crown of his dick, making his slit weep more fluid, wetting the silk fabric over him. “Please, Daddy, let me come.” 

Dean exhales a hot rush of breath right against the back of Percy’s neck, wrapping his other arm around his waist, while his hand over Percy’s dick tightens. “Hold on to me tight, baby.”

The rush and squeeze of apparation surrounds him, and then Percy’s flat on his back, cushioned by a soft comforter and numerous pillows, while Dean hovers atop him, clicking his fingers to remove his own clothing, but leaving the sapphire blue lingerie on him. 

Percy lets out another gasp that morphs into a whine as the Director moves down the length of his body, his mouth first hot and wet on each of Percy’s nipples, letting them bud up beneath the silk of the sheer top. 

Next thing he does is to then ruck up the fabric with one hand splayed flat on Percy's stomach to leave biting kisses trailing towards his groin, the edge of the panties barely confining his hard dick. 

The man chuckles into his skin, and then mouths over the length of him, tongue pressing directly on Percy’s slit, right through the fabric, as he writhes, and his legs fall open. 

He’s never felt so wanton, so exposed, but yet still craving more like air. Percy reaches to put his hands in Dean’s hair and finds that he can’t move his arms. They’re held down by magic, bound to the bed so he can only fist the sheets. “Ready to come for the first time baby?” Dean asks, and Percy nods so fast he gets dizzy. 

The man tugs down the waistband of his panties, soaked through in saliva and precum, tucking them under the swell of Percy’s balls, high and tight, ready to ejaculate his release, then he just blows a puff of air onto the head of his cock. It’s not enough, it’s barely _ anything _, but Percy cries out, and his dick starts to dribble out thick white spurts of cream, as the man chuckles, and runs a single finger down the length of him, drawing out his orgasm, catching a smear of his semen. 

Percy can’t keep his eyes open, but he feels Dean licking at him, before sucking hard on the tip of him, pulling that much in between his lips, curling his tongue under the head, before laving at the slit as it leaks the rest of his orgasm. His body tingles, his groin still tight, as if he’s only come a little, and then Dean grabs his dick at the base of the shaft, squeezing hard. Percy shouts, and his hips buck hard, but he’s held fast. 

More magic restraining him. 

“Sweetheart, we aren’t done. You can’t go soft yet.” Dean licks up the rest of his come, cleaning the mess off his skin, before he peels off the panties the rest of the way down Percy’s legs, throwing them aside, then reaches for the top, the silky material like water over his skin. 

The man takes a fistful of it, and then tears it right down the center. Percy can’t even be upset, because it was made by Dean, just for him. “Daddy, are you gonna fuck me now?” He asks, breathless with anticipation. 

The man smirks down at him, as his eyes flutter open, and he focuses on the Director’s face.

“Yes, I fucking am, my boy. But first I’ve gotta open you up. Turn over, get on your knees.” 

Percy takes a good long look at the Director's cock, hard, but so heavy and large it can’t do more than hang between his muscled and hairy thighs, flushed an angry red at the tip. That’s going to go _ inside _him. 

Percy can hardly stand to wait for it. But he does as the man says, rolling onto his stomach, shoving a pillow under his hips, his cock relishing the small amount of friction he gets on the cotton. 

Percy waits, feeling more exposed than he has been in his entire life, and Dean pets a hand down his bare back, until he can caress the base of Percy’s spine, just shy of his cleft. “You look delicious.”

The man says, voice rough, and Percy’s cock twitches. “Thank you Daddy.”

“Mercy lewis, so polite. You’re a good boy, aren’t you? Daddy’s best boy.” Percy nods, ducking his head down to rest his cheek on the back of his arm, before he feels a warm exhale right over his taint. “Oh! Are you-”

He breaks off into a moan when he feels the wet and firm contact of the man’s tongue on his most sensitive skin, inches away from his aching hole. He’s craving a touch there, to be filled by Dean's massive cock. 

Percy rocks his hips, grinding his dick into the pillow, as he feels Dean’s mouth suckling over him, the man’s tongue tracing around his rim, before dipping in, and trying to open him up. “Oh fuck, mercy lewis!” He cries.

“Yes, kitten. I’m going to eat you until you scream.” The Director says, matter-of-factly, and Percy holds on for dear life to a second pillow, doing his best not to shred it as the man’s mouth resumes its wonderful torture on his ass. There’s a finger probing into his ass after a moment, and Dean’s lips are sucking hard and wet on the underside of Percy’s sack, before taking one of his balls into the man’s mouth, laving them with his tongue. Two fingers spear into him now, wet with something far more slippery than just spit, so it has to be magic. 

A wordless and wandless lubrication spell, Percy needs to learn to do that. 

In Ilvermorny, he always needed his wand to do it. Dean curls his fingers, jolting Percy out of his nostalgia, and forcing another drooling line of semen to ooze out of his cock as his body is stimulated outside of his control.

“Wh-what was that?” A hand slaps roughly down on Percy’s ass, and he grits his teeth, the edge of a second orgasm rising up to meet him. Spanking? Like he’s been a bad boy. Percy swallows thickly.

“Excuse you kitten.” Dean growls, and Percy whimpers a little, before trying again. “What’s that, Daddy?”

“That’s the wonderful thing known as a man’s prostate, sweet boy. You’re just a baby, so you haven’t used it before. That’s how I’ll make you come when I’m rearranging your guts, sweetheart.” Dean says, and Percy’s entire body quakes with a shiver, while those fingers keep moving in and out of him. 

When the man adds a third, it’s a burning stretch, but he welcomes it, because it means he’s that much closer to being able to handle that perfect dick behind him, waiting to paint the insides of his ass with come. 

“What do you think baby, are you ready?” Percy hears the man asking, the words whispered against the side of his ear, as all three fingers spear into his hole, keeping him loose. 

His cock is leaking steadily into the pillow, as he feels the Director’s other hand flat on his back, holding him down on the bed, with his ass canted upwards. “Mhm, y-yes Daddy, please fuck me.”

Dean pulls his fingers out, leaving Percy bereft and empty for a painful few seconds, before the thick hot press of something is at his entrance, stealing his breath away. 

“Oh mercy…” He sighs, and the Director slowly pushes forward, easing his cock inside, past that first still too tight ring of muscle, carving out a space for himself in Percy’s body. 

He starts off careful, gentle almost, before thrusting his hips a bit faster, jolting and jostling Percy forward on the bed, driving him into the mattress, forcing him out of position before those massive hands anchor themselves on his hips, keeping him up at an angle, letting the head of his cock tease over that spot inside him that makes his own dick ache. 

Percy finds himself on the verge of coming _ again _ for a long few moments, which drags out and turns into what feels like an eternity as Dean fucks into him, again and again, turning that burning stretch into a simmering throb that’s good and hot and incredible. 

Percy cries out every time the Director’s cock bumps into his prostate, seemingly on purpose now, making his cock primed and ready to explode with his release. A hand leaves his waist and slips under his stomach, pushing down, letting Percy feel the bulge where Dean’s cock is buried inside him, before dipping lower, and grabbing for his cock. “Gonna come for me kitten? Make a mess of the pillow?” Deans grunts.

Percy lets out a groan, and shakes apart, losing control, collapsing onto the bed flat except for where the man continues to push into him over and over again. He can’t even see much, hair messy and tousled over his face. 

Percy’s orgasm ripples through him in waves of heat, as his cock spurts and spills watery weak semen, his balls entirely drained. But the Director doesn’t let up, not until he’s chased down his own climax, and his hips go still, flush to Percy’s ass, the man's cock pulsing into him, warmth filling him up and slipping back out. 

There's so much, the obscene noises their bodies make are filling the room, louder than Percy’s thundering heartbeat. Before Dean even moves entirely out from Percy’s hole, he can feel that it’s not quite able to tighten closed yet, and there’s a wet trickle of semen down the back of his thighs. He reaches back, trying to stop it, but there’s thick fingers plugging him up before he can even fumble too close to his own ass. 

The man fucks into him again, seeking out his prostate with those large fingers, the wet squelch of his own come helping him tease Percy into another proper screaming orgasm. 

His prostate is all that is touched, his cock entirely soft, trapped between the damp pillow and his stomach. 

Percy feels tears leaking out of his tightly closed eyes, dampening his hair and Dean drapes himself over his back, rutting into his thigh, kissing the side of his neck, and telling him how he’s a very, very good boy.

When he comes back down to earth, Percy can feel his skin is dry, and clean, though between his legs, he’s a touch sore. 

It’s not too bad, nothing more than what climbing a few flights of stairs, or riding a very vigorous horse might do. He looks over, and sees Dean curled up on the bed beside him, watching him, clad in a robe, with Percy’s robe laid out at the end of the bed. He only knows because it contrasts so highly with the Director’s sheets. Pure blue atop bright gold. “Alright there, kid?” Dean asks, and Percy stretches first, a yawn stealing any attempt at speaking he might make. “Y-yes sir.” 

“Come on, seriously. Don’t make me spank you again. Just Dean, or Negan, if you please.” 

Percy smiles. “No more ‘Daddy?’”

The man groans. “Not unless you wanna go for another round, and frankly, I’m fucking tired. Some of us don’t get weekends off, my boy.” Percy licks his lips, and rolls over onto his stomach, throwing an arm over the man’s chest, unable to resist the urge to pet his fingers through the carpet of hair. 

“You can spank me more next time if you want. Pull my hair too.” He ducks his head, and Dean smiles.

He looks very much into the idea of doing that. 

Percy is amazed that he was the one to say it._ ‘Next Time.’ _ Indicating this will happen again. 

“It’s a date, then. Wear a cute little ponytail or something. Give me something to tug on.” Dean agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2! please don't hate me :((

Three days at a time is about how long Percy can stand to be away from the man.  
Three months is how long they’ve been having ‘extra curricular’ lessons at the Director’s house in Brooklyn.  
Percy has taken to referring to him as Director Negan in public, and still just Daddy when they’re alone together, which is rare. When he heads over to the man’s house for what feels like the hundredth time, he remembers to wear the red lace he’s transformed, from one of his old Ilvermorny house sweaters.  
It’s a pair of panties and a half corset that’s charmed to allow plenty of breathing room, while looking as confining as the real thing. He makes sure to pull his hair back into a low ponytail, like always.  
Percy likes the corset, because it makes his pectorals curvy and feminine, since he’s been working out a lot, his arms are thicker, his legs are stockier, and his chest is bigger.  
The Director hasn’t said anything about it to him, but he knows the man has noticed, as he gropes Percy’s chest more and more often, praising his pretty ‘tits.’  
It probably should weird Percy out, but he doesn’t mind it when Negan is the one to call him pretty, or beautiful. He’s gotten enough compliments in variety of ‘handsome, and noble,’ from all the women who work in MACUSA or attend auror training with him.  
But he’s the only one who’s getting to see Director Negan at his most vulnerable, at his home.  
Percy walks out of the floo, clad in just his sock garters and sweater hiding the red underthings, and he finds Negan right there, on his couch, legs spread, bulge in his lounge pants obvious.  
“Baby boy, I’ve been waiting all afternoon for you. Come here, kitten.” The man pats his knee, and Percy goes, perching atop a broad thigh, leaning in for a kiss hello. Negan grasps a hand on his neck, and his thumb rubs up under the line of Percy’s jaw. “Sweetheart,” the man purrs, “Let me look at you. Get this thing off.”  
The Director peels him out of the sweater, tossing it aside, eyes going dark at the sight of the red lingerie.  
“Gosh, aren’t you just edible? Like the apple from the garden of Eden. Pure sin. You’re already wet, thinking about me inside you, huh?” Percy squirms a little from the attention, as he’s pinned onto Negan’s lap, but the man is right.  
His cock is thickening in the red silk, the friction from the delicate fabric enough to make him leak more.  
There’s a pinch in his gut too. Another little problem to worry about before sex.  
He always forgets about that last cup of coffee he has at MACUSA before he leaves for the day.  
Percy moves, shifting sides of his waist, sitting up straighter so the edge of the corset doesn’t dig into his abdomen so much, and if Negan notices his fidgeting, he says nothing about it specifically.  
The man pets a hand from his cheek, down his neck, playing with his hair, tugging on the end of the tail.  
“You wanna do something for me baby?”  
Percy hums, “Yes Daddy?”  
“Is that a question or an answer?” The man asks, grabbing one of Percy’s hands with his own, guiding it between his legs, settling it right onto the large cock that’s more than obvious in his nice dress pants.  
His heartbeat thuds in his chest, and Percy’s mouth waters.  
Percy has missed having Negan in his mouth, it’s been days. The thing is, if Percy sucks the man off, that usually means he’ll be fucking him too. Negan hates to use magic to get himself hard again.  
He lets Percy fuck him until he’s hard, then rolls them over and slides home into Percy’s hole.  
“Suck me off sweetheart. Go on, get to those knees.” He slides off Negan’s lap, a slight jolting to his body making his bladder ache, but Percy ignores it, in favor of leaning in close, and nuzzling his cheek against the man’s groin. “Mmm, yes, good boy, take me out and say hello.”  
Percy gets to use both hands to open Negan’s pants, but the second his dick juts out of the fabric, he feels a firm tug of magic pulling his wrists together, in front of his groin, urging him to bend closer.  
This drives the bottom of his corset into his gut, and Percy lets out a sharp whine.  
“Come on baby, what’s wrong? Thirsty, are you? Need some dinner?”  
Percy swallows thickly and blinks up at Negan, before shaking his head.  
“Not exactly. I uh, I need to go pee. Can I go real quick and come back?”  
He shouldn’t have asked, really, or brought it up, because the man just smirks. “Kitten, you can suck me off real quick first. I know your mouth is magic, just as much as you do. Come on, get busy, then you can go.”  
Percy nods, and then ducks down, taking Negan’s cock into his mouth, curling his tongue against the underside of his shaft, feeling the familiar throbbing vein, and relishing the taste of the man’s sweat and spicy soap. He works over Negan for a good few minutes, all the while, the pain in his abdomen intensifies.  
Percy is getting aroused, he's half hard, in fact, just from sucking off the man, but that’s not really enough to delay the need that he has, really badly, to piss. Negan reaches down to put a hand on Percy’s hair, pushing firmly on the back of his head, fisting the ponytail, urging him closer, making the man’s cock activate his gag reflex. This just makes him jerk back out of instinct, and his bound hands bump into his crotch, rubbing over the fabric on his own cock. Percy groans, and relaxes just a touch.  
It’s enough to allow a small spurt of liquid to escape him, wetting the panties. He jolts up, clenching down and pulling off of Negan’s cock, gasping for air, blinking away tears he didn’t know he was crying.  
“Please, Sir, Daddy, I’m going to have an accident if I can’t leave-”  
The man looks at him, considering for a moment, before sighing. “Kitten, I’m gonna be straight with you. I don’t care. You can make a mess and I’ll just clean it up. Okay? Get me off, and do what you’ve gotta do.” Percy’s jaw drops, and Negan just smiles at him, urging him back down onto his cock, which he takes into his mouth obediently, though the spear of pain in his bladder makes him moan, it must feel good for the man.  
Percy closes his eyes and sucks hard, swallowing every bit of precum that leaks steadily from Negan’s cock, while feeling his own body giving in, losing the battle for control.  
The stream starts off slowly, but eventually Percy’s dick is gushing piss out against the fabric of his panties, saturating them completely, dripping down his balls, and making the skin of his folded legs damp, forming a puddle under him, quickly absorbed by the carpet he kneels on.  
Percy is moaning continuously, from how fucking good it feels to let go, but his cheeks are hot with shame at wetting himself like some child with no control over their bodily functions.  
He’s urged back off of Negan’s dick, and then suddenly more wet warmth splatters on his skin.  
The man’s semen drips and oozes over Percy’s lips and chin, then paints over his corset, a final rope landing on his groin, right over his spent cock, the outline of which is visible thanks to the wet fabric.

“Sweet merlin, kitten, you really are going to kill me. Come here.” Negan gets to his feet, standing over Percy for a long moment, staring down at him, sitting in a puddle of his own urine. Then the man grabs Percy by the arm, yanking him up. Negan kisses him roughly, with a fierce bite to his bottom lip, making it swell a touch, before magic surrounds Percy, leaving him clean and dry, hands freed from their restraints. “It’s alright, see?”  
The man says, and Percy shivers, nodding before he speaks. “Yes Daddy. Thank you.”  
“No baby, thank you for indulging me. Now, come on, if I’m not mistaken, you’ve got an ass to fuck.”  
Negan doesn’t quite walk or drag him to his bedroom, but when Percy crosses that threshold, he does feel a little better. So much so that he crawls onto the bed first, before Negan even gets undressed.  
He pulls a pillow under his hips, and sticks his ass into the air. “Why don’t you fuck me first, Daddy?”  
“Baby, I want you to get off too. Before I go anywhere near your sweet hole of yours.” Negan sounds almost disapproving. Percy bites his lip, and reaches back to pull his panties aside, “Are you sure? I need you, badly.”  
Negan walks over, fully naked now, cock swinging soft between his legs.  
He brings a hand down on the curve of Percy’s ass, making him yelp, and pout.  
The slight burning sting from the spank feels kind of good though. Negan frowns a little down at him.  
“Yes, kitten. I’m sure you better do what I say. Get on your back, you minx, I’ll ride you.”  
It’s as close to a compromise as Percy’s going to get, so he takes it. Negan crawls over him to straddle his hips, rocking down over his cock, still trapped under his panties, the fabric of which is rapidly getting damp again, this time from his arousal. The man clicks his fingers and vanishes them, and Percy’s corset, leaving them both completely naked, and Negan groans at the feel of a cock pressing against his ass.  
“Baby, you’re so thick, like a can of soda pop. You gonna break me, sweetheart?” The man asks with a groan.  
Percy chokes on a laugh, because the man is exaggerating, of course, but he happily reaches down to thrust magically slick fingers into Negan’s hole, finding him tight and hot, the perfect sheathe for his cock.  
When Negan bats his hand away and rises up on his knees to line up Percy’s cock and sits down on him, his back arches, and he shouts the man’s name. “Good for you, kitten?” The man asks, grinning smugly, even though he’s clearly getting off to the idea of it.  
Percy whines, “Daddy, feels so good.”  
“Yeah, I know baby. This is why I can’t get enough of your pretty ass on my dick. Go on, fuck me.”  
Percy is so pinned down by the man’s bigger body, he really can’t move that much, so Negan has to do most of the work, and he lasts a bit longer than the first time, that is, seven minutes instead of five.

Percy comes with a loud moan, his hands clutching frantically at Negan’s waist, his hips, any bit of the man he can reach. All the while Percy feels a hand pushing hard on his chest, keeping him flat on his back as his cock empties into the tight and heated clench of muscle.  
He pants for breath, and Negan climbs off of him, before rolling him over onto his stomach, pushing his thighs apart, ducking down to bite at one of his asscheeks. The man licks into his hole, and worms his tongue inside of the twitching rim, pushing Percy to the brink of overstimulation, as Negan just eats his fill of Percy’s ass.  
By the time the man’s dick has recovered enough to fuck him in return, Percy thinks he’s floating away on another plane of existence, about to hit his fourth or fifth orgasm.  
“Indulge me one more time, sweetheart?” Percy hears Negan asking, vaguely.  
He nods. “Whatever you want, Daddy.”  
“Oh, you say that now, baby boy. Just wait, I'll make you filthy.” Negan’s cock stills in his ass, pulsing wetly with his release, and Percy squirms a little, pinning down to the mattress, feeling overfull, and tingly with aftershocks. But still, the man doesn’t retreat, doesn’t pull out, even as his cock must be going soft.  
Instead there’s still more. It can’t be semen, because Negan orgasms so many times a week, he can’t really sustain a huge load. Percy jerks and squirms a little, the heat and wetness growing, until the man finally pulls out, and there’s a rush of fluid leaving him, thinner than just come, watery and hot like…like Negan has pissed inside of him. “Oh, Daddy…” Percy trails off, voice breaking on a sob, and the man sighs, pulling him close to his chest, going onto his side, burying his face into Percy’s neck and shoulder.  
He feels so wet and loose, though his hole used to Negan’s big dick, Percy has never felt like that before.  
So utterly possessed and thoroughly used.  
The man kisses him and pets a hand down his bare chest, sweaty and sticky with his own final release.  
Negan touches over Percy’s spent cock, and he almost shouts from hyper sensitivity.  
“Baby, baby boy, what am I gonna do when you graduate the program? I’m gonna miss you so much.”  
Percy gulps. “Will we have to stop seeing each other?” His voice trembles a little, and Negan sighs.  
“Probably. You’ll want more, to go out and see the world. Things I can’t offer you, kitten. I don’t wanna settle down or leave this city. I like right where I am. But I suppose, if you wanted, I could share this place with you.”

Percy tells Negan he’ll think about it. And he does, for a week, then a month.  
But the day he’s planning to go tell Director Negan he wants to accept the man’s offer, MACUSA’s clock hands turn to red, exposure level Critical. The city of New York explodes with activity.  
Percy feels goosebumps erupt over his entire body, as he hears the news.  
The world has already been at war, but now, the nomajs have dragged the United States into it.  
Percy looks at the mouse memo in his hand, and rips it to shreds. He can’t do this. He has to help.  
As it turns out, Negan was right about him. Percy goes off to war, and becomes a proper man, so when he comes home to New York City three years later, he finds that Negan has retired. No forwarding address. There's a void to fill, the position of Director. Percy applies, wondering if Negan thought he would die overseas and that's why he vanished. Or perhaps he saw the trashy tabloid reports of his and Theseus Scamander’s supposed wartime romance before they were threatened with lawsuits and quashed. He'll never know.  
But merlin, if that doesn't hurt worse than any nomaj slug to the chest.  
Percy eventually wins the position, his experience and training paying off.  
He finds out very quickly why Negan was reckless enough to risk fucking a subordinate.  
The job of Security Director is very lonely, difficult, sometimes even boring.

He writes to Theo fairly often, even propositioning him once or twice, and they have some fun when the brit visits Percy in New York, but it's really not enough. In the end, Percy finds that bending the rules himself is one of his only options, coming in handy when he meets a particularly enchanting nomaj, almost a decade later.

But that's a whole other story...

* * *

**To be continued...?**

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 6: Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting


End file.
